


Deuce

by EchoMendiguren



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoMendiguren/pseuds/EchoMendiguren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari Ibuki never knew who her father was. Her mother never told her once in all the years they lived together on the street. But then her mother dissapeared, and she has been living in an orphanidge in Japan for years. The only clue to her father is her electric-blue eyes and her height.<br/>Now at 16, she has been adopted by an American couple who then move to Taiwan. When the lonely girl finds Second Life, how will her life change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deuce

“I sincerely apologize, but I don’t think a teenager was quite the direction we were planning on going. Do you have any younger children available for adoption?” The woman’s voice floated out of the director’s office to the waiting room where I sat, hearing every word.  
“Yes of course, right this way please.” The director, Mrs. Liou said sounding slightly disappointed that this was not the couple who would adopt me. But who wanted a teenager when they could have a cute little girl?  
Mrs. Liou led the couple out of her office and stopped with a gasp when she saw me sitting there, well within earshot of her office.  
“Hikari!” She said in surprise. The couple following her stopped as well and examined me closely.  
I pictured what they saw. A small girl tanned light brown by the sun with long black hair pulled back in a single messy braid. My face was freckle free thank god but my western heritage really stood out when you looked at it. I had almond shaped eyes like every other Japanese child I had ever seen, but my eyes were bright electric blue. My face was too narrow to be of pure Japanese descent. Many perspective parents had refused me when I was young, not wanting a half and half child.  
“Hello Director,” I said monotonously, bowing deeply.  
“Mrs. Liou, is this the girl you had suggested to us?” The man spoke, walking closer to me. He was American, with blonde hair and big blue eyes. His wife was a tall woman with long red hair and fair skin.  
“Yes sir that is Hikari. But please follow me; the pediatric ward is this way.” Mrs. Liou said, sending an apologetic glance my way.  
“No I think we can get to know this girl,” He said smiling kindly at me, speaking in Japanese fluently.  
“But Robert, we were planning for a younger child.” The woman objected, speaking to him in English, probably assuming I could not understand.  
“It’s fine, you should have a younger child, Kara is a nice girl.” I said, also in English, struggling to remain emotionless through my rising disappointment. I smiled once and turned to walk away.  
“Mira, that was thoughtless. Please come back Ms. Hikari, I for one would enjoy an older child.” The man called out, causing me to stop in my tracks.  
“Telling me things like that when you don’t really mean it is very cruel,” I whispered.  
The man, Robert, turned me around and looked me straight in the eyes. “I mean it Hikari,” He said seriously “You remind me of someone that was very special to me and I truly want to get to know you.”  
“What is your last name, dear?” The women named Mira asked me.  
“Hikari Ibuki,” I said nervously, not knowing how to act around someone who might actually adopt me.  
The man’s smile faltered when he heard my last name. He quickly recovered and his wife didn’t notice. I did though.  
“What a nice name! Come on, let’s get acquainted!”  
2 Months Later  
“And this will be your room Hikari. Isn’t it nice?” Mira asked after she led me into the wide room, bare except for a bed, desk and empty bookshelf. “We will go shopping later. Do you like it?”  
She was trying too hard. “Yah, it’s nice.” I said, smiling faintly.  
“Great. Now, school starts tomorrow. I am really sorry you can’t do your second year in Japan, but your father,” ‘He is not my father’ I thought. “He got transferred here just after we formally adopted you. T city is really quite nice. And you are a beautiful 16 year old. You will find friends with no problems.” She said, forcing a smile on her pretty face.  
She had really wanted a toddler or baby. Someone she could hold and cuddle and dress up cutely. Not a moody temperamental teenager like me. ‘Why did Robert insist on me?’  
“Yah,” I said, looking out of the window out onto the city. It was dusk and the last rays of sunshine were making the city shine.  
Why was I adopted? What is so special about me?

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this first chapter didn’t really explain much yet but there will be a LOT more next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
